Jacob-Daphne Relationship
Daphne and Jacob have a romantic relationship Background Since they was about 3 years old they've been dating and eventually ending up married to each other. The beginning Jacob met Daphne in pre-school when he was about three years old and has a very healthy relationship with Daphne. Jacob has never faught with Daphne though there are times where Bay says something mean to Daphne to where he doesn't wanna talk to anyone that was part of the relationship if either one of them got mad at Bay or anyone else they would not talk to each other because they are afriad they will get fustrated with each other so they text on their cells instead. Since the recent death of his father from lung cancer she was taking care of him until he can take care of himself though he is offered to move in with Daphne or to Arizona and he chooses Ariazon to live with his grandparents which causes Daphne to stay home from school. Jacob came back at graduation day and at the graduation party Jacob asks her hand in marriage and promised he'll always be with her. In the episode Prom Night they slow dance and Jacob asks if she wants to move in with him and she said it was up to Regina if she can, so Daphne calls Regina and asks if it was ok for her to live with him sure enough Regina says yes since they got married at prom and he got a house in Ohio. Jacob gives her one of his old jackets that fits her and a j shaped neckless for good luck. She attends to go to college and become a basketball player while Jacob plays football, but he dropped football and became the only boy on the girls team saying he's really good and they have no idea him and Daphne are married. Jacob got kicked out of college for hurting the bullies that were picking on Daphne and the bullies where sent to the hospital, so Daphne decides to leave college herself and stay with Jacob. Daphne loves her husband a lot and will do anything for him. Jacob looks after Daphne and she looks after him. In the episode Moving Day Jacob and Daphne move into a house in Ohio and attend OSU. If Jacob is injured she becomes his special nurse and takes good care of him no matter what. Daphne becomes head caption of the cheerleaders of the OSU football team after she finished basketball and started a club for Jacob and his obsession with Yu-Gi-Oh and Daphne joins to learn about the game. If Jacob gets a cold Daphne stays home with him to make sure he feels better. In the chapter 3 titled Valentine's Day Jacob makes a card for Daphne telling her how much she means to him and will always stay by her side no matter what. Daphne then writes to him as well saying she loves him more then anything in the world and is happy to be his wife. In the episode Happy Birthday Daphne Jacob decides to take her to Arizona with him.